Tears Behind Her Eyes
by NaomilyNeedNookie
Summary: AU. Naomi see's Emily at a party, and realises how broken this girl actually is. She decides to find out what exactly makes this girl look so defeated. Rated M just in case. First story guys.. enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 - Naomi POV

**Tears behind her eyes**

**Epilogue**

If someone had told me all that time ago that this is what love was like, I don't think that I would have bothered.  
I'm glad they didn't.

I know now that love is the most fucked up, dangerous thing in the world.

It also has an air of beauty about it as well. If you have never known love, you wouldn't know that it changes everything about you. It changes the way you view the things that have always been there but you've never noticed. It changes your outlook on life. And if you're lucky, it can change your whole existence of being.

So yeah, love is a headfuck, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Chapter 1**

I've always lived my life for someone else, whether it is my family or my friends; I had never put myself first. I only saw the pain in someone else's eyes. It wasn't until I had got to the point where I realized; the fakest smile in the room was mine, so I decided to live for myself.

I remember at a house party. The music was blaring and I was just about getting drunk. I heard the pounding of the beat behind me and I started to jump around like a lunatic. The pills I had been sneaked were taking their toll and I was just getting to the stage where I felt like I was invincible. The strobe lights started to flash sending my head west and I stumbled towards the living room to find a chair. Collapsing on the chair, I took a breath, trying to compose myself, willing myself to last the night. I faintly heard the lyrics to the song behind me.

Beautiful People…

I saw the flash of red beforre i actually saw her. Looking closer I saw the face of a girl who had just had enough. She put a brave face on for the whole world. But I could tell that in her head, she was screaming for someone to notice her. For someone to see that she wasn't just this girl who everyone could have a laugh with and a beer with. She was someone who was much more than this. She was someone who could change people's lives, someone who could make you smile just by looking at you, someone who could break your heart with just one look.

I made it my mission to know what was causing the pain behind this girl's eyes. I wanted to know why she felt like she had to put a mask on to the whole world. I wanted to know the truth behind her tears, if it killed me, I would find out.

Needing a breath of fresh air, I walked out the door and rested my head against the wall, lighting up a cig as I settled. As I brought the cig to my mouth; I heard a soft whimper coming from around the corner.

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself, flicking the cig to the ground behind me.

"Hey, who's there?" I rounded around the corner and saw her sat there. Knees pressed up against her head, as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible. I inwardly cursed myself as I could feel myself getting dragged into her mystery.

She looked up at me, jumping to her feet as she realized that someone had witnessed her pain.

"What are you doing out here? Everyone should be inside." She half shouted at me.

I could feel the anger radiating off her. Confused, I turned to walk away and leave her too it. I couldn't believe the anger she was projecting towards me, I had never done anything to this girl, Jesus, I had never even seen her before tonight. In spite of myself, I turned around a looked her in the eyes,

"Look, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but there's no need to shout at me. I haven't done anything to piss you off so don't take it out on me." I turned to walk away when I heard a soft whisper behind me.

"I'm sorry."

I looked back and saw her succumb to the tears once again.

I couldn't help myself as I walked back over and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled into the crook of my shoulder as the tears fell freely. We must have stood there like that for at least 10 minutes until the moment was ruined by the opening of a door.

"Emily! You out here bitch!" Someone shouted from the door.

The girl looked up at me and I started to drown in the chocolate brown eyes that were burning into mine. It was at that moment that I realized this girl had a pull over me. I had never felt anything like this before. It was like she had a cast a spell upon me, and no matter how much I fought, I couldn't break it.

"I better go… can you not tell anyone about this? Please." She whispered to me. I felt my head nodding in agreement. I don't think I could have spoken in that moment.

I watched her walk away and I lost myself in thought. God knows how long I was out there. It wasn't until I felt a trickle of rain pouring down my cheek that I realized how much of an idiot I must have looked, stood staring into the distance in the blackness of the night.

Looking up to the rain I thought to myself, 'what the fuck is going on!'

I walked back into the house and the party was still in full swing, the music was still blaring and everyone was dancing along to the beat. Well almost everyone. All clichés aside, everywhere I turned I could feel her eyes burning into me. I had to get out of there.

I walked over to my friend, who was perched on the edge of a crowded table smoking what looked like a spliff.

"Cook, mate, I'm getting out of here. I can't be arsed drinking anymore."

"Alreet Naomikins, d'ya want me to walk you out?" He half shouted over the music, his broad accent echoing over the music.

"No you're alright, I just need to get back, headache coming on you know" I left him sat at the table and as I turned I bumped into the one person I didn't want too.

"Not leaving on my account are you?" she whispered into my ear, looking a lot more drunk and confident than the last time I had seen her.

I started to feel goose bumps and my head started screaming at me to walk out; to just leave her there and never look back. Unfortunately, I was never one to listen to my head when my heart was screaming just as loud.

She started to move backwards away from me, eye's never leaving my face, hips swaying in time to the music and that red hair of hers flowing down her back. Fuck she looked sexy with that hair. I think it's my new favorite colour. It's like she knew the hold she had over me. I can honestly say, up until that moment, I had never seen anything so sexy in my life.

I stood staring at her, not even caring if anyone saw me, mouth slightly open as I gawked at her. I was brought out of my daydream as Cook bumped into me.

"Oii, I 'fort you was leaving?" He shouted over the music.

"Err…" I stammered as I forced myself to look away from her, "Oh right, yeah I am, I just got distracted."

"I bet you did," he said with a sly grin on his face, motioning to the girl I had just been captivated by moments before.

"It's not like that, and you know it!" I muttered, my face turning red at being caught out.

"Ehh, I don't judge, and she is pretty fookin' fit as well mate! You gonna get in there, or can the cookie-monster have a go?" He asked, his eyebrows doing a crazy dance.

"Fuck off mate; you know it wasn't like that! I was just… looking" I managed to give him my half assed excuse. I watched as he carried on with the raised eyebrows and that fucking grin playing on his lips. "Fuck you, I'm going."

I walked out of the house in a real pissed off mood. The dickhead actually thought I was checking her out. I wasn't, I was just looking. There's no harm in that is there. I tried to reason with myself the whole way home. There was no way that I was watching her like that was there?

"Oh fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Emily POV

_A/N.. Hey sorry for the delay, but i have a confession to make. I genuanlly didn't know where I was going to go with this story, but it's all figured out now._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Skins, I just like to write it, 'cause there's nothing else to do:)_

**Chapter 2**

I don't even know what I'm doing here. Katie decided that we had to go to this party, that it was the 'party of the year.' It was at this guy Freddie's house, his dad had left him alone for the weekend and he had decided to throw a rave to celebrate. To be honest with you, I think that was bad judgment on his father's side. Why would you leave your immature, constantly stoned, son in charge of your house alone?

I think Katie was just hoping to get it on with him to be honest. She hadn't stopped talking about Freddie since she had seen him outside the football stadium. Really, the girl has a one track mind when it comes to boys. Never mind that she was supposed to be watching her boyfriend play, she'd rather be scouting the crowd for her new victim.

So here I was, walking to a party I didn't want to go to. Talking to people I didn't even want to know. The things I do for my twin!

From the outside, the house looked completely normal, no one would suspect that there was a raging party going on inside. Until the door was opened that is. The music was pounding and the floor was bouncing due to the amount of people who were up on their feet and dancing.

"What are you waiting for bitch? Come on!" Katie shouted at me, dragging me into the house. "You better not show me up tonight yeah. Just act normal for once in your life!"

I sighed, mentally giving up. 'What's the harm?' I thought to myself. 'Just have a few drinks, have a dance and stay out of everybody's way. Then I can be home and tucked up in bed by midnight.' At least that was the plan. Until Katie decided to get everyone's attention that is. Everyone loves a twin thing don't they? I hate it. Why does she have to drag me into everyone's view just because she wants the boys to fawn all over her.

After one too many lads trying it on with me, hoping to get both twins in bed, I decided to fuck off and leave her too it. I walked out into the garden and spotted a shed with the light on. Opening the door, I saw Freddie, the object of my sister's desire, casually rolling a spliff.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone would be in here." I found myself saying.

"Nar, it's alright babe, sit down for a bit if you want." Freddie motioned towards an old rickety sofa. The sofa looked like it had seen plenty of better days; but nonetheless, it was still nice to be away from the party.

"Why are you in here anyway? Thought you'd be in there, I know at least one person who keeps trying to get your attention." I said sitting down.

Freddie laughed as he handed the spliff too me, "Oh yeah, your twin right? I'm trying to avoid her to be honest, she's not exactly subtle is she?"

"You're telling me!" I grumbled to Freddie's amusement.

"I best get back to the party, make sure no one's wrecking the house," Freddie said, standing up, "You're welcome to sit out here for a while, bit of peace and quiet yeah,"

"Thanks Freddie, you're alright you. Don't let my sister get her hooks into you!" I laughed.

Grinning, he walked out of the shed.

I looked around the shed, wishing I had a secret place to hide from the world like this. A place I could call my own where no one could touch me. It looked homely. You could tell, it was obviously a lads hangout, bits of rubbish hanging about, porno magazines strewn around the place and cigarette and spliff dimps all over the floor. I stood up to clear some of the mess. If I was going to be sitting in here tonight, I may as well get comfy.

Picking up one of the magazines off the floor, I heard a bang at the door.

"Bitch, what are you doing in he…"

"Hey Katie. What's wrong?" I asked seeing the look on her face. I looked down and realized I still had the magazine in my hand. "Shit, Katie! It's not what it looks like, I was just tiding up!" I tried to protest.

"For fucks sake, you can't even try and be normal for just one night can you. What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shouted at me, turning on her heel and storming away.

I followed her out of the shed, dropping the spliff and magazine I had been holding.

"Katie, please! Don't walk away!" I heard the bang of the door as she walked into the house.

Fuck! I can't believe her. All I was doing was tiding up. Trust my sister to jump to a conclusion like that. All because I kissed a girl. Once! It was just that one time, and she had never let me live it down. If anyone else brings it up, she turns into Katie 'Fucking' Fitch and rips into them. Yet when we're alone and I do anything she doesn't like, she starts calling me a lezzer or a muff muncher. I swear she is the only person on earth that could break me, and tonight; with the combination of alcohol and weed, I just broke down.

I started to sob uncontrollably. Not my finest moment I know. Next thing I know, I heard a voice.

I looked up and saw her stood there.

Where the fuck had she come from. I looked up into her face and saw genuine concern in her eyes. Yet that wasn't the only thing I noticed. She had eyes that were just pure blue. Like a sparkling ocean. I just found myself drowning in them.

'What the fuck' I muttered to myself. 'I can't be thinking like this.'

I began to shout at her. I didn't want her there. I didn't want her to see me like this, yet at the same time I wanted her to comfort me.

She began to walk away.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as I began to cry again.

She walked over to me and enveloped me into a hug. I buried my face into the crook of her shoulder and let my tears flow freely. She never moved.

I could feel my heart racing as she held me. I wanted to know everything about her. I didn't even know her name for Christ sake, but I didn't want to move away from her in case it ruined the moment. Cue Katie.

She had to shout me at the wrong moment. I pulled away from the girl, looking into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Pulling away I whispered to her, "Can you not tell anyone about this. Please."

She nodded to me and I walked away, mentally kicking myself. 'Why did I apologies? It's not like I kissed her or anything.' Then I pictured myself kissing those rosy lips…

"Emz! Where the fuck have you been!" Katie shouted, snapping me out of the daydream.

"No-where, I'm going home anyway."

"Emily, for fucks sake I'm sorry but that's what it looked like, if anyone else had walked in the whole party would be calling you a raving dyke or something. Just be grateful it was just me that saw you!" Katie said to me, with that stupid smirk of hers on her lips. The one that says 'I know what's best, so shut the fuck up!'

"Fuck you Katie" I stormed of and found a bottle of vodka, downing as much as I could before the burning became too harsh at the back of my throat.

I kept drinking the bottle and didn't stop until at least three quarters of the bottle had been drained. I looked around the room, definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

That's when I saw her again. She was walking around the room and went over some lad who looked like a complete scruff, his sandy hair sporting the just fucked look and wearing his shirt inside out.

'Fuck that's not her boyfriends is it?' I thought to myself. 'Fuck it, what does it matter anyway?'

Walking closer to her I heard her saying, "Cook, mate, I'm getting out of here…"

The only thing that registered in my head was the fact that she had called him 'mate'. That means he's not the boyfriend. A smile graced my face as brushed past her.

"Not leaving on my account are you?" I tried my sexiest voice out, slapping myself mentally thinking that I looked like a right twat. But then I saw her reaction. She wanted me. I could see it in her eyes.

Either that or I'm completely rat-arsed!

I walked backwards towards the group of people dancing, never breaking the eye contact that was passing back and forth between us. I saw her eyes darken as she watched me but the look was pushed to the side as the scruffy lad from before claimed her attention. She spoke to him for a minute or so then dashed out of the room as fast as she could.

'Fuck I scared her off!' I screamed to myself.

I ran out of the door, following the direction she had walked in, as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw her storming of ahead, and caught myself staring at those long legs from behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted to her.

I saw her stop and turn around, those blue eyes burning their way into my soul.

'I could stare into those eyes forever!'

_A/N Let me know if it's completley ridiculous! Thanksss :D_


	3. Chapter 3 - Naomi POV

_****Sorry for not updating sooner guys, my laptop got hit with the E-Crime Unit Virus :| So I had to start again, hopefully it's not messed up the way I've done the story so far. So if anyone's still reading enjoy._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Skins, I'm just writing it cause there's fuck all else to do!_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Fuck my heads spinning!_

I woke up in a strange bed and looked around me trying to gather my bearings. Taking a chance, I stood up, ignoring the beginnings of my hangover and walked out of the door. I looked around the room I had just walked into and saw Cook sprawled out on the sofa, a half empty can of lager threatening to spill from his hand. JJ was curled up on the floor at his feet, minus his t-shirt and shoes and Freddie was lay asleep on the kitchen table with a tin of beans in his hand and ketchup over his face.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

That's when all my memories of night before came flooding back.

**The night before**

I heard a voice behind me. Turning I saw her stood there. This girl that was fucking my head up. It could have just been the drugs and alcohol but I had a suspicion that it was more than that. And it fucking scared me to be honest with you.

"Hey what you doing here, stalking me or something?" I said to her, feeling the walls I had built go back up firmly in place.

"No.. I was just checking that you were okay. You just walked out." She mumbled, obviously feeling the effects of the typical 'Campbell glare' I was giving her.

"Yeah, not feeling too good, I'm going home. You can leave now." I turned to walk away, needing to get away from her.

"What the fucks wrong with you, we were getting on before! Sorry I didn't want to let you leave on your own without checking on you, it's not exactly the safest time to be out on your own." She shouted at me, stopping me in my tracks. Blimey, she's got a bit of a temper.

I spun round, giving her my infamous death glare, "I don't need you to look after me, I am more than capable of doing it myself. I have been doing it myself for 17 years before I met you! And I'm not going to ask you if you want to come home with me if that's what you're after." I smirked at her, raising my eyebrows at the same time.

_Fuck, why did I just say that!_

I mentally slapped myself for saying that, why do I have to be such a prick sometimes!

The girl looked like she had just been physically slapped herself.

"It's not like that.." She said to me, "just so you know my first thought when I came after you wasn't I want to fuck that girl. Yeah I think you're nice, I just thought you might need checking up on, but fuck you if that's the way you're going to be!"

She stormed away from me, in the opposite way to which she came.

"Fine, but don't think that's ever going to happen deary! Me not muff-muncher, me cock-cruncher!" I shouted after her. She flipped me off without even looking back.

I felt myself rooted to the spot. I can't help myself sometimes. It's like word diarrhoea! I could feel the tears threatening to burst from my eyes as I re-watched the scene that had just happened in my head. Seeing the hurt in her eyes after I shouted at her.

_Fuck it!_

I headed back to the house, intending to get so mortalled that I forgot my own name. If there's anyone who can help me do that it's Cook!

**Present Day**

"Ehhh.. Blondiee!" Cook shouted, pulling me out of my memories, "That was one fookin' mental night kidda!"

He stretched out on the sofa then pulled out a tin from his pocket and started to roll a spliff. "Oii Fredster, you getting up anytime soon?" He shouted in Freddie's direction. He went to move forward and recoiled immediately.

"What the fuck is that?!" He shouted, pulling his feet up around him, as JJ sat up. "Fuck me GayJ, you scared the shit outta me! What the fuck you doing down there?"

JJ looked around the room and started to shake his head as if he was trying to get water out of his ears. "Well, from the looks of things, the probability is that my drink must have been spiked last night and I participated in what you call going 'fookin' mental' and I have no memory of what happened so it seems like my brain must have shut down during the night which is never a good thing.."

"Alright Jkins," Cook sighed, placing his hand on JJ's shoulder, "That's enough talking for now, it's too bloody early mate. Where's your shirt by the way?"

Cook laughed as JJ jumped up and started looking around the room wildly, looking for the missing item.

Freddie walked over and threw himself onto the sofa next to Cook, "Fuckin' hell mate, my heads banging. That was some night! You alright Naomi? You looked like you were on a mission last night.." He grabbed the spliff off Cook and looked at me expectantly.

Cook gestured to the seat next to him, "Yeah, what made you come back last night anyway Naomikins? I've never seen you that trashed before!"

I swear he knows what I'm thinking these days before I even do. I suppose that's what happens when you've been friends with someone for as long as we have.

I sighed, throwing myself down on the sofa, "Trust me, you don't want to know guys!"

"Alright then," Cook said, grabbing the spliff of Freddie and passing it to me.

"That's it, you're not going to make me tell you?" I inhaled on the spliff, welcoming the taste, "Usually you push and push till I snap or I tell you."

"Not this time Naomikins, the Cookie-monster knows when to leave it. Judging by the state you were in last night it was something big. If you wanted to tell me, you would have done straight away." He pulled himself up from the sofa, extending his hand out to me, "Besides, we have more important things to worry about today, like going fookin' mental!"

I caught Freddie's eye and automatically we both burst out laughing.

I chuckled, allowing him to pull me up. The main thing I love about Cook, he knows how to have a party!

We started of at 'The Fishpond Tavern', the place is run by Cook's Uncle Keith, so it's not exactly the nicest pub in the west but Cook seems to love it. Also the fact that it's pretty lax with the smoking ban so we can smoke inside. Keith has always got some decent drugs on him as well, so that's another added bonus.

Cook led the way in, shouting to the bar maid Christina for a round of pints and 16 shots of tequila. JJ – wearing an old shirt of Cook's as he still couldn't find his – looked at me nervously. "I think it's probably best if I head home. My mum will be getting worried about me and statistically the chances are if I stay out I am more likely to throw up or be subjective to the worse symptoms f a hangover which could lead to.."

"JJ, you're getting locked on!" I shouted to him, "but don't worry, you head of home, I'll watch Cook."

He thanked me and walked out of the pub with one last look back at Cook. Anyone can say what they like, but it's clear that JJ worries a lot about Cook and loves him like a brother. It warms my heart to see that Cook has someone like that in his life.

Bracing myself for the onslaught of alcohol that was inevitably coming my way, I made my way towards the bar where Freddie was waiting with my pint in his hand.

"Hope you don't mind another drinking session," He winked at me as I groaned, "I also invited some people from the party last night."

"Who?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't embarrassingly out of it last night, I didn't fancy spending the day having random people laughing at me. Just at that moment, I caught a flash of red hair in the corner of my eye.

_Oh, fuck!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Emily POV

**Chapter 4 **

I hardly got a wink of sleep last night. My eyes were red raw from crying. I don't know what it is about this blonde girl but she has gotten under my skin so much.

It's not like I wanted to fuck her. Jesus. I just wanted to make sure she was okay last night. I mean, I know I was a bit flirty when I saw her talking to that boy, but I was drunk. That's all it was. I'm not gay.

After our little show down in the middle of the road last night, I walked home and threw myself onto my bed, playing the argument over in my head. Every time I did, I came to the same conclusion. She's a bitch.

From now on, I'm putting all thought of her out of my head.

I managed to pull myself out of bed and was greeted with the sight of Katie staring at me, a guilty expression on her face. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink all night either.

"Emz, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that right."

_Oh fuck. She thinks I was crying because of her._

"Katie sham." She whispers to me. I stand up and walk over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's fine Katie, you don't have to speak twin though. I know you're a bitch it doesn't bother me these days." I say, laughing as I pulled out of the hug.

"Takes one to know one slag"

I stare at her, trying to work out whether she's being serious before I see her crack up and start laughing at me. I pulled a pillow from my bed and launched it at her.

_Thank fuck she didn't ask me why I was crying then._

I was all settled for a day in bed, maybe catch up on some TV or read a book, anything that doesn't involve moving too much when Katie ran into the room, practically squealing with joy.

"Oh my god! Get your arse out of bed. We're going out!" she shouted at me whilst pulling out some suspiciously slutty clothes from her wardrobe.

"What the fuck, why would I want to go out Katie. I feel like death." I tried to reason but she just jumped over to me and pulled me out of my pillow nest.

"Freddie just text me, he wants us to go to the pub with him and his friends. I told you he'd like me Emz!"

I rolled my eyes at the last comment. Poor guy, he really doesn't know what he's let himself in for does he.

That's how, an hour later, I find myself stood outside what looks to be the grottiest pub in England. I could tell Katie wasn't impressed either, but the look of disgust on her face was enough to make me walk in first. I love to wind her up.

I walked in and looked around, freezing when I saw her.

Mega bitch.

Why did she have to be here. It's like the universe was intentionally trying to pull us together. At least she didn't look happy to see me either. Cue an awkward night.

Katie seemed to have recovered from her earlier disgust of the place and walked up to Freddie and threw her arms around him. Like I said before, poor guy. He didn't know what to do and settled with patting her on the back awkwardly.

"Hey Katie.. ermm" Freddie shuffled away from her clearing his throat as he moved, "These are my mates, Naomi and Cook"

Naomi, nice name. For a bitch anyway. I looked in her direction and caught her eye before she looked at the ground.

"I'm Katie, this is my twin Emily." Katie didn't even look in Naomi or Cook's direction as she said this, only having eyes for Freddie.

"What have we got here then? Twins, fookin' nice one Freds" The scruffy boy from last night came bouncing over. So this must be Cook. I don't like him. "You alright girls, fancy a willy-waggle with the Cookie-monster?" He said, eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

I take back what I said, I **really** don't like him.

"Eww, what the fuck! Piss off you tramp." Katie scoffed, sending him an evil glare.

I really do love my twin sometimes. She has a certain way with words that just makes me smile.

"Ahh, they all come running to the Cookie-monster in the end babe." He said before looking at me then turning to Naomi and whispering something to her.

Call me paranoid but I'm sure he was talking about me, due to the fact that Naomi's eyes turned in my direction before quickly looking away. She shook her head and Cook turned back to us, an evil grin on his face.

"Right, last night out before college starts, all bets are off. If partying's a crime, who's gonna get arrested first? Let's go fookin' mental!" He shouted before tipping a pint of lager over himself and jumping up and down like a monkey on speed.

And that, was the only exciting thing to happen so far. Seriously. We have been sat here for half an hour now and the conversation has died down to nothing. Could this night get any shittier. I really don't want to be here, I mean, who wants to sit and watch her sister desperatley flirting with some guy who keeps staring at the door every 5 seconds, while his best mate is trying his hardest to get her to let him 'give her one' as he so eloquently put it. Oh, and Naomi has been trying to catch my eye for at least the last 25 minutes. Well I'm not giving her the satisfaction. I'm letting her see that she didn't get too me.

The door swung open, Freddie's head looking up so fast that I'm surprised he didn't snap his neck. He waved over to whoever it was with a cheesy smile on his face.

_Shit. If that's a girl, then Katie's not gonna like this!_

I turned around and I saw a blonde girl, wearing what looked like a onesie, bouncing on the spot waving at Freddie.

_That can't be who Freddie was waving at can it? Fuck, Katie's gonna go off her head!_

Then I saw her. This petite brunette walked out from behind the blonde and looked around our misfit group, smirking at each of us.

"Guy's over here." I heard Freddie shout. "Everyone make some room, this is Panda," he indicated to the blonde who looked like a little kid who had just walked into a sweet shop; for some reason I don't think she's all there, if you know what I mean. "And this is Effy."

Effy strode over and sat in the middle of Freddie and Cook, looking like she knew full well the reactions she was getting from them. What I didn't expect though, was Naomi's reaction. She was just sitting there with her mouth wide open, staring at the girl.

_And she had the nerve to practically say I'm gay._

"Wow this is bonkers Eff, new friends!" Panda practically shouted looking round the table. Is this girl for real?

I drained my drink and stood up, "Anyone want another drink?"

Cook practically shouted, downing his 2 pints that were sat at the table in front of him while Effy stood up and offered to help me at the bar.

We walked over to the bar, an awkward silence having settled between us.

"She likes you, you know."

I turned and saw Effy smirking at me.

_What is with this girl. Smirking all the time. Thinking she knows what's going on. For fucks sake, she's going to get annoying pretty fast._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Effy grabbed the drinks that were in front of us and turned away from me, walking back to the table where Freddie and Cook were practically drooling over her.

_Fuck, this is going to be a long night!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Naomi POV

_**A/N I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story, and to be honest I'm really not happy with this chapter but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. I don't know if there is still anyone reading but if there is, thank you guys :) **_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Skins, or Naomily... I just wish I did!**_

Chapter 5

Emily. That's her name. That was the only thing that registered about that conversation. I didn't pay any attention to her sister rambling on with herself. I just kept trying to sneak a glance at Emily without her noticing. She was more beautiful than I had noticed.

_Fuck! Why am I thinking like this?_

"...Twins. Fookin' nice one Freds!" I heard Cook shout from next to me. Seriously, the guy needs to work on his indoor voice. I could hear Cook's mind whirring as he looked at both the girls and saw a glimpse of recognition in his eyes as he looked at Emily.

Turning to me, he whispered in my ear, "That the bird that you was staring at last night?"

I looked back to where Emily was stood and saw her staring at me and Cook. "I turned back to him, "I wasn't staring at her, I was just looking!" I practically hissed at him.

"Fair enough, say no more kidda." Cook turned to everyone and started spouting the usual bullshit about getting drunk and partying. I've heard this speech too many times to even bother taking any notice any more.

I noticed though that this was the second time that Cook hadn't pushed me for more information. It's like he knew what I was thinking about her. Emily. I really do like that name. It suits her.

I don't know how long we have been sat here but things were starting to get seriously boring. I had been trying to catch Emily's eye for at least the better part of half an hour but every time she did look up in my direction, she quickly averted her eyes away from me.

"Fuck me," I grumbled to myself, "We need some life in this party!"

As if on cue, the door opened and a girl who looked vaguely familiar walked in. I really can't figure out where I know her from. I don't think I would ever willingly associate myself with someone like her, no offence to her or anything but she looks like she is from a different planet. Then I saw her.

Effy Stonem.

_Fuck._

5 foot 6 of pure sex appeal. I should know, I was there when she decided just how she was going to look when she pulled the boys. She hasn't changed her style in over 3 years. Managing to look sexy without looking slutty. The only difference is now she can actually pull off the outfits, whereas when we were younger, she just looked like a lost little girl who was trying her hardest to look grown up.

I never thought I would see her again.

There is a lot of history between me and Effy. Our mum's had been good friends when we were younger but something had happened and we all had stopped talking to each other.

Nice to see that she hasn't lost that trademark know-it-all smirk of hers. I swear that proper winds me up.

"Everyone make some room, this is Panda," Freddie motioned for everyone to shuffle round to make room for his new guest. Panda, I knew I remembered her from somewhere. If my memory serves, she is a complete loon, but a nice one at that from what I've heard about her. "And this is Effy."

Effy smirked at everyone in turn, her eyes lingering on mine for a few seconds longer as a silent acknowledgement that she knows me. She sat herself down in-between Freddie and Cook. If I know Effy – which I'm pretty sure I still do – she is probably trying to size both the lads up, see which one is worth her time. Effy never bothers with anything unless she knows that she will get something out of it.

_Cow_.

I heard a glass slam on the table and turned to see Emily standing up and asking if anyone wanted another drink. Effy stood and offered to help her, causing Emily to look back at my direction, before awkwardly looking away and walking to the bar. I saw Effy lean over to her and whisper something in her ear before turning to smirk at me.

I swear this can't be good. Effy knew everything about me, and I'm pretty sure that she still knows me inside out. It's like she can look into my soul, hell ask anyone she has ever met. Effy Stonem is a soul reader. She knows everything about anyone.

The two of them walked back from the bar, each holding a tray of pints and shots

She looked like she was angry, and not just a bit pissed off with someone, she looked absolutely fuming. And she wasn't the only one.

Emily's twin had a right face on her.

What was her name now?

"KATIE!" I turned to see Emily pulling Katie away from Effy, Effy's shirt soaked with lager.

"Who the fuck does that bitch think she's smirking at?" I heard Katie shout from behind Emily.

Effy just sat there, her blank mask firmly in place, even though I could tell she was fuming at what had just happened.

"I smirk at everyone. Isn't that right Naomikins?"

I froze in my chair as everyone turned to look at me. I didn't exactly want everyone knowing that me and Effy had known each other for a long time. However it looks like Effy has one of her plans up her sleeves. I swear this girl lives for controlling the way everyone acts around her.

It's like we're all puppets and she's the puppet master. It's always been that way and it always will be.

"Here blondie, why didn't you tell us you knew Effs?" Cook asked, an amused look on his face.

"Fuck off Cook, I know what you're thinking. Me and Effy were mates when we were younger, that's it. Why are you all staring at me anyway. Isn't slutty twin the one who threw her pint over Effy?"

_Shit, I called her that out loud didn't I?_

Before I had time to react, Katie had pushed Emily out of the way and swung her hand to me, slapping me in my face.

"My name is Katie Fucking Fitch, and don't forget it bitch!"

I sat on the floor holding onto my cheek, "_Fuck, I'm gonna have one huge hand print on my face all night now!"_

Cook pulled me to my feet and stood me in front on Katie.

"Right girls, can you's just apologise and put this behind you so we can get on with the drinks. You too Effs, I mean I love cat fights as much as the next bloke but can we save it for when you's are drunk and naked?"

All the girls simultaneously groaned at the mental image as Cook stood there with a smug grin on his face and a glazed look in his eyes.

Slapping him round the head I turned to Katie, "Sorry for calling you that out loud, I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out."

I slapped Cook again, just for good measure, before he could say anything rude.

Katie just scoffed at me, "Yeah well remember it next time yeah," she turned to Effy, "And you can fuck off with the smirking. I'm not apologising to you."

"I wouldn't expect you to Katie-Kins." Effy grinned to the girl in front of her.

Katie is actually lucky that she managed to get a reply from Effy. Effy isn't know for being a girl of many words. She loves the fact that she can act all mysterious and detached from everything. And for some reason everyone seems to fall for it.

I looked over to where Emily was stood on her own behind Katie. She hadn't said a word since Katie broke free and lamped me one. She was looking at me with a look of pure confusion and guilt. I kept looking at her until I heard Effy laughing behind me and turned to see one of the all popular smirks on her face.

Emily quickly brushed past me and sat down next to where Katie had positioned herself opposite Effy, staring at her as if trying to intimidate her. Someone should tell Katie that it won't work.

Effy isn't scared of anything or anyone. It takes a lot to even surprise her.

I sat next to Cook who was grinning around at everyone with a mischievous look on his face.

"Rightio, now that's all sorted, is everyone ready for a game of I Never?"

_Fuck, this should be interesting..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Emily POV

**A/N - Two updates in one day! That's what happens when I get supplied with alcohol and cigarettes! Anyways, let me know if you like it, or not.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skins, or Naomily. If I did we would be watching the shizzle instead of reading it!**

Chapter 6

I can't believe what just happened. Well, I can believe that Katie threw her drink over Effy. I mean anyone who knows Katie knew that she wasn't about to let the guy she was interested in blatantly give another girl puppy dog eyes.

What I can't believe is that she actually slapped Naomi.

Naomi didn't actually do anything wrong, I think she was just bearing the brunt of Katie's temper. But it did lead me to think. If she calls Katie the slutty twin in her head, what does she call me?

_Fuck, stop thinking like this!_

It also turns out that Naomi and Effy go way back. From the face on Naomi when Effy walked into the pub, things didn't exactly end well between them.

Whatever, it's not like it's anything to do with me. I don't care what happened between them.

I watched as Naomi apologised to Katie and willed Katie to be nice back, but it seems like my sister will never change her ways. Once a bitch always a bitch, right.

After the apologies, I caught Naomi staring at me. I wasn't going to look away first this time. Why should I? Anyway, I would take any excuse to look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

_Seriously, stop thinking like this!_

We kept up the eye contact for a good few minutes until we were pulled out of our staring competition by turned to her and I suddenly realised that I had been openly staring at her for no good reason. I'm surprised that Effy was the only person to notice.

Sitting next to Katie, I realised that everyone was looking from Katie to Effy, waiting to see if they were about to start fighting with each other, Katie was giving her looks that could kill.

As Naomi sat next to Cook, he broke the silence, "...Is everybody ready for a game of I Never?"

_Great, Katie should love this, an excuse to show off just how 'friendly' she is._

Cook started everyone of with a grin in Freddie's direction. "Alright Freds, how about we see just what these ladies have been up too?"

Cook really does look like a pervert sometimes, but you can't help but laugh at him.

"Let's start of easy, don't want to scare the more innocent of you away from the game, aint that right Naoms hahaaa. Alreet, I've Never... given someone a blowjob!"

Katie nearly spat out the drink she had been in the middle of finishing.

"HA, at least we know Katie-Kins is a spitter eh Freds"

Katie just shrugged and sipped at her drink, along with Effy and Naomi.

"I've never done anything like that have I Effs? I keep asking her how to help me surf n' turf with the boys but she won't." Cook sniggered at this and looked like he was about to proposition Panda, before Naomi slapped him around the head. It seems like she knows him really well. I wonder how they actually became friends. "You'll help me won't you Ems, seeing as though we're new friends and all that." Panda directed the last part of the conversation to me.

"I'm not to sure Emily would know how to help you Panda."

I looked over the table at Effy who was staring at me knowingly.

"Eh what's this Effs? You think Emilio is a virgin?"

I swear I don't think I could have gone more red if I tried.

"Leave it out Cook, just cause you've been trying to shag your way through Bristol since you were 13, doesn't mean everyone else has."

Naomi looked at me with a curious look in her eyes. I didn't exactly want to know what she was thinking. And to be entirely honest, I didn't even want to be here to finish the game with all this tension between the girls. It was only Panda who seemed oblivious to it all.

I was about to go outside for a bit of fresh air when Effy had decided it was her turn.

"I've got one, I've never kissed a girl."

Cook howled and started laughing, "This is more like it, come on girly's which of you have been having fun without the cookie monster. I know you can drink eh Naoms."

Naomi, who had been giving Effy some serious evil looks before Cook had said this, went bright red. She muttered something under her breath then took a large sip of her drink.

The grin on Effy's face got wider as she took in the full meaning of Cooks words, "Does that mean you've kissed someone other than me then Naomi?"

All the heads at the table immediately swerved to Naomi, who looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her.

Fuck, I wanted the ground to swallow her. She seriously had the nerve to have a go at me last night when the whole time, she was the one going around kissing all the girls in Bristol.

Well, I don't know if she's been kissing all of the girls but she has still kissed at least 2 more than me and she was the one accusing me of liking her.

I don't like her. At all. In any way shape or form.

Really.

Naomi jumped up out of her seat, seemingly annoyed at the fact that everyone was still staring at her or Effy. "Fuck off you lot!" She stormed outside, pulling out her fags as she went.

I got up out of my seat. I might as well ask her what's wrong. That's what friends do isn't it, not that we are friends or anything.

"Ems, where you going," Katie shouted as I made my way outside, " Leave the lezza alone, you never know what you might catch!"

"Fuck off Katie, I'm going for a fag, what d'ya want to hold my hand or something?"

I knew I was going to pay for that outburst later. Katie likes to be seen as the strong twin. I'm always the follower who does as she's told as says what I've been told to say. Kind of like a parrot I guess.

Walking out the pub, I realised I must have drank more than I thought, as the floor started spinning from underneath me. I stumbled slightly but was caught by the very blonde I had been searching for.

"Careful there, you look a bit pissed."

I pulled away from her and tried to focus myself on what I was actually doing out here. I think I may have spent to long focusing though.

"Ems, are you okay, you look a bit pale. Do you need to sit down?" I heard her say from somewhere in front of me as I felt her hand on my shoulder. I definitely drank too much tonight.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, pulling my packet of fags out of my pocket, "I just need a cig, I'll be fine then."

"Whatever you say then."

Naomi sat on the doorstep, sighing loudly before taking another drag of her fag.

I took a deep drag of my own fag, breathing in the welcome release of nicotine. It calmed me down somewhat, and I remembered why I had come out here in the first place. I looked over to where Naomi was sat and saw that she was looking off into the distance, staring over the houses as if she was trying to see the rest of the world. As if she would rather be anywhere but here. I definitely know the feeling. I do it myself quite often.

"Are you going to keep staring at me the whole time you're out here?"

I shook my head, Naomi's voice having pulled me out of the daze I was in.

"So you had a go at me the other night, assuming that I wanted to shag you, when all along you're the one who has been going around kissing girls. Was it just wishful thinking on your behalf then or what?" I stated as casually as I could.

I saw Naomi flinch.

_What the fuck, did I hit a nerve or something? Does she actually like me?_

"Do you know what, fuck this. I'm sorry for what I said the other night. Why don't we just agree to drop it and never speak to each other again? It's not like we're on the right track to becoming best friends or something, and to be honest with you, I don't need another fucking friend. So how about from now on, you and your sister stay out of my fucking way!" Naomi shouted the last part at me before walking back into the pub.

_Well, I fucked that one up didn't I? I don't know what I was expecting when I asked her what was going on anyway. _

I threw away the fag that was burning underneath my fingernail and breathed out slowly. It looked like I had made an enemy before even starting college.

_Great_

I took one last look back to the pub and walked home. I needed to be on my own for a bit.


End file.
